Rapid deployments of troops and cargo are required in emergency conditions such as fires or flood, in rescue operations, in anti-terrorist operations and in combat operations.
Rapid deployment of troops and cargo may be accomplished by low flying planes which rapidly push cargo sleds with parachutes from rearward-facing loading ramps and which deploy troops with parachutes. Parachute descents or cargo and troops are vulnerable to high winds, hostile fire and forest canopies. Air drop operations are particularly difficult in places that have limited reception areas. Rapid descents by cables from hovering helicopters have been used, but the descents may be relatively slow and require special gear worn by the troops.
Needs exist for improved high speed cargo and troop insertion systems.